


In Your Place

by MintEyedDemon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Smut, slight dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintEyedDemon/pseuds/MintEyedDemon
Summary: As the new Champion of the region, sometimes the fame gets annoying.Alternatively: Piers knows he isn't good enough but you make him feel he is.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader, Piers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 355





	In Your Place

_“Welcome to Replay Relay! Today we will be presenting a re-showing of our grand, new Champion’s battle with the ex-Champion Le-!”_

“Please, turn the thing off,” you groaned, burying your face in the stripped throw pillow clenched in your hands. The man sitting before you simply chuckled, pressing the buttons of the remote to change the channel on the television. From his spot on the floor, he looked up at you flailing like a Magikarp on his couch.

“Whatcha expect? You are the new champ. Gonna be all over the telly whether ya like it or nah,” he teased, causing you to pull the pillow away just enough to glare at him.

You had sought refuge with Piers, knowing well that Spikemuth was never a place to have the public eye constantly scouring over it. Team Yell, even with him not being their true leader anymore, made sure to keep the city free of unneeded publicity. Piers always welcomed you with open arms to his apartment whenever you needed an escape from it all; especially considering he was the only one who got to hold you in said arms.

You whopped him on the head with the pillow, before placing it back behind your head. “I’m aware,” you groaned, glaring at the television screen that was now displaying a silly show about Yampers and Meowths, “I just get so tired of them replaying the battles over and over! It’s done with now, find something else to obsess over.”

You gave another deep huff, and Piers sighed with you, turning to place his chin on your thigh. You smiled warmly at his tired face, running your fingers through his messy black and white hair. He chuckled again.

“You should feel proud, bein’ the Champion an’ all. Everyone wants t’ know what you’re on about.” He grumbled out the last part, and that sad look came over his face. “Hell, ’m still amazed you show up here wit’ me.”

You frowned. He was fully aware of the reputation he had with the people of Galar. Sure, he was a famed musician himself, and respected as an amazing gym leader before he handed the position over to his younger sister, Marnie; but him as a person, not many people were as accepting. He always came off as terrifying and scuffed, a jaded soul that seemed to only ever scowl around those of authority.

But you knew him far better. He was a caring and loving soul, who would give his everything for anyone who needed his help, especially in his beloved town. You had always seen the softer side of him when it came to his sister; but it was a whole different level when it came to you. When he expressed his fear of losing you once you were to become Champion, it broke your heart; you knew the fear was placed because of the things he would hear people say about him behind his back. He wasn’t good enough for you, he was just some punk who could never be on par with your status. You wanted to set loose your Toxtricity and give every single one of those assholes a shock to remember.

You shifted from your spot on the couch to be sat on the floor with him, scooting up to sit on his lap. “What I _am_ proud of, is being with you,” you soothed, cupping his face in your hands.

His eyes widened slightly as a flush set into his cheeks, but he gave a soft scoff, trying to hide his small smile behind his long bangs. “Ah, come off it, ya sap.”

You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck, making him groan as you hugged him tightly. The movement pushed you forward on his lap, and you pressed down on him slightly. You felt him immediately tense.

“Besides, I may be the Champion,” you began, bringing your lips to the shell of his ear, “but you’re the only one who can really put me in my place, right, Piers?”

The way you said his name made him shutter visibly, but his eyes darkened as his smirk almost turned sinister.

“Abso-bloody-lutely.”

You let out a squeal when he flipped you onto your back, his thin frame towering over yours. His lips came crashing down into yours, stealing your breath away as his hands made quick work of your shorts and underwear. He only pulled away to take them completely off and throw them to a random corner of the room before sealing your lips in another deep kiss. When he finally pulled away, his half-lidded eyes took in your flushed cheeks, swollen red lips, and lust filled eyes. You looked like a beautiful mess underneath him; exactly how he always liked you.

He settled between your thighs, fingertips ghosting along the skin there, making your core tingle from just that sensation. You managed to make your eyes look down at him, and seeing that one cyan eye and smug smirk half hidden by his shaggy bangs made your stomach clench.

“I really am the only one who gets to see the famous champ all wanton like this, eh?” he teased, watching your chest rise and fall with your heavy breathing. He felt a welling of pride in his chest when you seemed to shy away, a deep blush blooming in your cheeks and spreading down your neck. He was so used to seeing you confident and bold, never curling into yourself or shying away from anyone; he felt oddly proud that he could turn you into mush so easily with just his words.

One of his hands slid down further between your thighs and you felt a finger brush lightly against your folds. The slight sensation sent electricity through your nerves and you tried to roll your hips to get any friction you could from the digit; but his free hand pinned you to the floor. You looked towards him to protest, but the look he gave you made you clamp your mouth shut.

“Oi, don’t be thinkin’ you can suddenly get yer way, lil’ Champion.”

His voice sounded so smug. He really was enjoying this, and it thrilled you to bits. You tried to squirm in his grip, testing him; but he only pressed you down further. You knew full well there was going to be a bruise in the shape of his hand there come tomorrow.

“No patience,” he tsked, and with a gasp from your throat he had you suddenly on your front, your bottom held up for him. A palm came down hard on your flesh, making you cry out. A few more slaps however soon had you mewling, nails digging into the varnish of the wooden floor. You could hear him chuckle behind you, and he helped settle you on your wobbly knees, before two fingers prodded at your sopping entrance. He pulled away and spread his fingers a bit, watching as your precum stretched between the digits. His breathing seemed to hitch once more as he slipped them in with ease, and you moaned when he began to scissor them slightly. The sound went straight to his cock.

“Is this whatcha wanted, love?”

You nodded frantically, trying once more to press back against his hand; but of course, his other kept you still, and at his mercy. You had noticed, though, that he used a term of endearment this time. He was getting impatient, just as you were; but you also knew that he enjoyed this game far too much to let it end too quickly.

You could feel your own essence running along your inner thighs, his fingers pushing in and out of you at uneven paces, driving you mad. You could no longer feel your legs, and at this point, in your hazy mind, you were certain there would be permanent indents from where your nails had dragged along the floor.

As his fingers continued to work you, his free hand undid his jeans front, pulling his clothing down enough to let his cock free. He hissed slightly as he pumped himself in time with his fingers inside of you, his cock twitching with every keen and whimper that came from your throat. He could hear you whimpering for him to ‘fuck you’ already, and that cocky smirk came over his features once more.

“I guess the Champion deserves their prize, eh?”

Your forehead was pressed to the floor, hips rolling back of their own accord against his fingers until you were suddenly empty; but before a single whine could leave you, you were pulled back and immediately sank down onto his cock.

A high gasp left you, as Piers gripped your hips, making you grind against his lap. His tip kissed that one spot over and over, making your toes curl and vision go white. His breath was hot and heavy by your ear, and the occasional deep moan that would leave him made your walls flutter around his shaft.

“Who knew the champ had such a tight, lil’ cunt,” he groaned, officially lost in how well you felt around his cock. It was rare you got to hear Piers talk like this to you, so you lapped it up completely.

“It’s only for you, Piers,” you whimpered, and he growled deeply, teeth latching onto the exposed skin at the curve of your neck. Your breathy words seemed to ignite the fire in his belly, as he worked you faster on his lap, his free hand sliding down between your thighs to work your needy clit. He rolled it in hard, fast circles, making you gasp his name repeatedly until you clenched your thighs around his arm, walls tightening and milking his cock. He pressed you down flush to his lap, your name leaving in high sighs from his throat as he filled you with his release.

You both stayed set like that, heavy breathing drowned out by the sounds of the television registering again in your ears. You caught the voice of the reporter from before, announcing your name once again and the battle that was about to take place. You were ready to lunge at the television until an arm wrapped tightly around your middle, and the television was suddenly turned off.

“Don'tcha dare move,” he groaned, and you suddenly noticed he was still hard inside you, even after his release. You gave him a squeeze from within and another deep groan left him as he pulled you flush to his his chest.

“Sorry, you just keep me riled up so much,” he teased, nuzzling your hair. You giggled, which slowly ebbed into a moan as you felt him twitch. “Well, makes sense when you get to have such a power trip with me.”

Despite his eyes looking so tired, he set a hard glare at you; but you just giggled, placing a soft kiss to his lips. His eyes softened, taking on that sad look once more.

“Still will never understand whatcha see in a cock-up like me, love.”

You shushed him, giving his bangs a playful tug. “Enough of that now. You’re my world, Piers. I far prefer you to the mess out there.”

You leaned back against his chest, giving a small moan as you let yourself settle on him. He smiled warmly, kissing your forehead.

“You’re my world too, (Y/N).”


End file.
